


Indigo and Spice

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Challenge Response, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, Senryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: This is just a quick little poem I came up with obscenely early one day while I was stuck traveling for an hour. It was inspired by Ginevra's poem and by her challenge (although I did an actual story for that too). It's sort of a Haiku, or a Senryū to be more precise, even though it's multi-versed and rhymes. Anyway, I hope you all find it enjoyable. It's been ages since I've actually written poetry, so please be gentle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginevrasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginevrasm).



> This is just a quick little poem I came up with obscenely early one day while I was stuck traveling for an hour. It was inspired by Ginevra's poem and by her challenge (although I did an actual story for that too). It's sort of a Haiku, or a Senryū to be more precise, even though it's multi-versed and rhymes. Anyway, I hope you all find it enjoyable. It's been ages since I've actually written poetry, so please be gentle.

Indigo demon -  
Smell of brimstone in his wake,  
knows that he will sin.

Cajun spice devil -  
Lady Luck is on his side,  
and he plays to win.

Indigo and Spice -  
The Demon and the Devil,  
Bound by desire.

Hunger drives them both -  
Lust will have its way with them,  
playing with fire.

Curses in German,  
String of French obscenities  
echo in the night.

Nothing is taboo,  
Pleasure is their only goal -  
Black silk rope holds tight.

Sound of flesh on flesh  
Mingled with their moans and sighs  
'Till they both lie spent.

By the morning's dawn  
The demon has disappeared,  
Nothing left to vent.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Indigo Demon or the Cajun Spice Devil, only the words. Nobody is paying me to do this, unless you count kudos and the occasional comment.


End file.
